


Spur of the Moment

by edgymonsterbitch



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Flirting, Canon-Typical Violence, Consensual Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fucking, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hotel Sex, M/M, Moaning, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Other, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Robot Sex, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, big dick, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgymonsterbitch/pseuds/edgymonsterbitch
Summary: You and Danse fuck. That's it.Gender Neutral Reader (Sole Survivor)  X Paladin DanseNo pronouns are used, no mention of breasts, but reader does have a vagina. I will work on a dick version soon.
Relationships: Paladin Danse & Sole Survivor (Fallout), Paladin Danse/Female Sole Survivor, Paladin Danse/Male Sole Survivor
Kudos: 47





	Spur of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> So, since this whole COVID-19 virus turning the world upside down, I’ve had a lot more time on my hands and I’ve been playing so Fallout New Vegas and Fallout Four again. So, this is the first of many horny fics that will probably come out during this period.
> 
> Also, a note on my radio silence for months. Thank you to everyone who was concerned about me, it means a lot!
> 
> Please stay safe everyone and wash your hands!

Danse had never felt like this before. This admiration for you. It wasn’t the same admiration he had once had for Elder Maxson, a more respectful admiration. This was different. His heart hurt for you, whenever you went off by yourself he could only worry, waiting for you to come back home.

His life had changed so drastically since he met you. First, a good comrade, second, a good friend, and third, his savior. He could feel nothing but guilt and a sense of confusion. In a few moments, his life had been turned completely upside down. Living and breathing Brotherhood for a greater part of his life and then suddenly being shunned was heartbreaking. Yet, you stood by him. 

You were just perfect. Caring for the people of the Commonwealth so deeply was one of your most admirable qualities. You were a much better person than him, you weren’t blinded by the teaching of the Brotherhood, caring for ghouls and synths alike, something he still struggled with due to the deep seated hatred instilled by the Brotherhood. Now a hatred towards himself. An angel, welding a shotgun with as much ferocity as a raider on psycho. 

“Danse? Is everything alright?” you asked, stirring him from his thoughts. God, your skin seemed to glow.

“Uh, yes. Everything is fine,” he said a bit robotically. You made a perplexed face at him.

“Okay? Are you good to move out? Preston says there’s a pack of feral ghouls too close to a settlement,” you said, gesturing towards the exit of Sanctuary. 

“Affirmative,” he stated, reaching for his helmet and flipping it on, watching you smile warmly at him. He was glad the helmet was on and you couldn’t see his face.

~  
A pack of feral ghouls was an understatement. More like a mob, filled with multiple packs of ghouls all walking around in the same condensed area. The two of you were going through ammo like crazy, trying to not waste a shot.

Then, a fucking Glowing One appeared, great.

“Shit!” you cursed loudly, rushing to find a grenade, but coming up with nothing. Danse kept firing, but it wasn’t doing much. Worse, the Glowing One started raising other ghouls.

“Danse, you’re not going to like this,” and that was all the warning you gave before charging at the Glowing One and tackling it to the ground. Danse’s heart dropped, he wanted to run after you, but he couldn’t, he had to provide cover fire to keep the other ghouls off your ass. 

His focus panned back to you, you struggled to keep the Glowing One on the ground while reaching for the combat knife and the furiously stabbing it until the body stilled, irradiated blood all over your armor, your chest furiously moving up and down with your ragged breath. 

It was easy work taking care of the rest of the ghouls after this, but Danse was unusually quiet in celebrating your victory, only saying one word answers to your questions. He reminded you of when you first met, being cold and unfriendly.  
The two of you walked to Goodneighbor, the closest place with semi-clean beds. Hotel Rexford wasn’t the best, but the two of you needed to rest. 

“I think two rooms would be best for tonight,” Danse said, his helmet still on, looking straight forward. 

“Okay…” you said back, not questioning it, at least, not in the very public hotel lobby. The walk up the stairs was extremely awkward, the two of you didn’t say a word. Once down the hall, you turned to him.

“Danse?” You called to him and he walked into his own room.

“What?” Danse resposed, a bit more harshly than he would have liked.

“What’s wrong?” You asked as he took off his helmet and your eyes met his. He was pissed.

“What’s wrong with me? What’s wrong with you?! Were you trying to get yourself killed?! Because charging out like that in a pack of ferals is a good way to do that! ” Danse blew up. You were used to him shouting during a fight, but this, his suddenly rage filled voice made you flinch and step backwards. 

“I was trying to protect you. We were getting low on ammo and I made an executive decision. You always said my instincts were spot-on,” you countered, trying to calm him down.

“We could have figured something else out instead of just charging in to a death trap!”

“I, uh, yeah, you’ve got me there. But, I just kind of freaked out and I didn’t want anything to happen to you,” you said softly. Danse’s face slightly softened. 

“Well, I didn’t want anything to happen either. I thought I was going to lose you,” Danse’s normal tone of voice returned and you reached out and touched the arm of his power armor. 

“I’m sorry. You’re right,” that was all you said before wrapping your arms around him, though a bit uncomfortable due to the tin can he was still wearing. He froze. The awkward gesture of affection was more than he had received in his entire life. The thick metal arms wrapped around your waist before lifting you up to be at eye level and then wrapping you in his arms. Your legs wrapped around the waist of his armor as you returned the hug. Then, you felt bold.

“Hey Danse,” you whispered. Danse nearly shivered at the low tone so close to his ears.

“Yes?” his voice mirrored the same softness, a rarity for the hardened ex-soldier. 

“Look at me for a second,” you requested and he obeyed. His dark hair was a bit tousled, his dark eyes seemed to pierce into yours with the low lighting of the hotel. His cheeks looked slightly flushed. “Can I kiss you, Danse?” you asked sweetly, and he stiffened for a second before nodding slowly.

“You have to say it,” you whispered right in his ear. “To make sure, y’know.”

“Yes, definitely,” Danse said like a weight had just been lifted off his chest.

“Great,” you smirked at him before placing your lips on his. You placed slow, small, chaste kisses on his lips as his grip on your waist tightened. Danse started moving his lips with yours, setting up a sort of rhythm. You reached up and ran your finger through his hair, the smooth and silky texture surprising you a bit, then you tugged slightly. He whimpered. Danse actually whimpered. You grinned into the kiss before slightly nibbling on his bottom lip, he let out the tiniest little moan. His noises weren’t loud, but they were doing something to you. 

“Danse,” you pulled away from him a bit abruptly and his dilated eyes looked at you with a blissed out expression.

“Why don’t we get you out of this power armor and into that room?” You suggested with a smile and he obeyed. He carried you into the hotel room and shut the door and set you down before you heard the whooshing sound of getting out of power armor. He stepped out wearing his tight BoS uniform jumpsuit. Your eyes went right to the large bulge straining at the confines of the fabric. Danse followed your eyes and looked back at you with a bit of embarrassment. 

“I’m a bit rusty at all this,” he said, his eyes not wanting to meet yours.

“You’re doing great, and I’m very flattered,” you reassured before you reached out to him and guided him to the bed. “If you don’t feel comfortable doing something, just let me know and we can stop, okay?” you said in a serious tone, making sure he was okay. 

“Alright,” he consented as you made sure he was comfortable on the bed before you joined him by straddling him. 

“I lead, you follow?” you said in a light voice, Danse chuckled a bit before you silenced him by placing kisses around his neck. You started off fairly tame, not wanted to spook him. Gradually these kisses on his neck grew more passionate before you started lightly sucking and biting down on various parts of his neck. Danse squirmed beneath you before lightly grinding on you and groaning when you hit a particularly sensitive spot. When you nibbled on his earlobe, he turned into a putty in your hands, moaning, groaning, and having a massive hard-on just from light kissing and dry-humping. Too cute. 

“Could you take this off for me?” you said, rubbing your hands up and down the sides of his sculpted, but sadly still covered chest. He nodded as he rapidly shucked off his uniform, but still left the straining boxers, pitching an impressive tent. “Perfect baby,” you cooed at him as he moaned back in response. Praise kink? You could work with that.

“You’re being so good for me, you know that?” you said as continued your kissing assault, prepared to kiss every inch of his perfect body. You nuzzled your nose into his neck, smelling his scent of sweat, steel, and something completely unique to Danse, like an oaky smell but with a spice to it. He gasped at the response of your words and your affection, his hands lightly digging into the mattress. 

“You’re so handsome, Danse,” you whispered in his year as you started to grind your body onto his barely clothed erection. Danse took in a shaky breath before he let out a breathy moan. 

“I, uh, need more,” he fumbled. Danse felt embarrassed, like some horny teenage virgin.

“I can definitely do more,” you lifted yourself off of him before taking off all of your gear, not in a particularly sexy way, but to get the job done. But, Danse looked at you like some higher being who just gave him the strip tease of his life.  
Completely naked, you return to his side and he gently cups your cheeks before placing a sweet kiss to your lips. 

“You’re, just, perfect,” his breath is a bit shaky as his arms slowly travel up and down your body. 

“Do you want to take your underwear off?” You whispered, Danse shuddered in response. 

“Yes, I want you so badly,” he answered as he nodded frantically. Danse scouted away slightly and slipped his boxers off without much tact. But, wow. Above average length and girth and a nice patch of dark, curly pubic hair, hot. The Institute wasn’t playing around.

“Alright, wow, I didn’t know you were packing a Fat Man down there,”you said, staring. Danse’s face bright red, his hands moving to cover his fat and red cock.

“You’re terrible,” he said softly with a small and embarrassed smile. 

“I’m great and you know it,” you countered, shuffling back up to him and giving him a few kisses on his cheek. “I just need to stretch out a bit if I want to hop on that. Want to help?” You offered.

“Yes, please,” Danse sighed out in excitement. You laid down on the sub-par bed, the springs screeched in protest as you spread your legs wide. He stared down at you with wide eyes before he placed his hands at the tops of your thighs. He looked into your eyes for a moment before he focused completely on the task at hand, getting you off.

Danse’s breath was hot and humid on your cunt and you quivered with anticipation. He licked a long, timid, stripe up between your pussy lips and you sighed with pleasure. You could feel his smile on you as he gently inserted one finger as he started gently sucking and licking at your clit.

“Oh, fuck yeah. That’s it, Danse,” you let out a breathy praise and softly fisted your hands in his dark hair, running through the softness. Danse let out a moan at your praise, his dilated eyes looked up at you, and your heart jumped. He looked so lusty and beautiful. At your praise he put in another finger, pumping you a bit faster as his tongue circled your clit. Your back arched and your thighs squeezed around his head. 

“Great, and, oh wow,” you babbled, grabbing his hair a bit tighter. “That’s it baby, fuck yeah, fuck me with your fingers,” you continued, as you ground your pussy into his face. You knew you were soaking him with your wetness, the thought made your heart beat even faster than before. Danse pulled away for a second, his facial hair dripping and flushed face made him look like a sex god.

“You look so beautiful like this, so perfect, I,” Danse confessed as you ran your fingers up and down his cheek before you leaned down and gave him a quick kiss, tasting yourself on his lips before he went right back to work. 

“Yeah, Danse, right here, circle that, and, oh fuck,” you moaned out, Danse put in a third finger, pumping you faster as he sucked and circled your clit with his perfect tongue. “That’s it, please don’t stop, don’t stop, oh fuck!” you screamed, loud enough for the entire floor to hear as you came, your back arched, your hips thrust, and your thighs quivering. Everything went white as your eyes rolled back in your head as you gasped for breath. Danse kept finger fucking your through your orgasm, letting you experience heaven just a bit longer until you waved him off in the slight pain of overstimulation. You looked down at him with a goofy smile, his eyes met yours and a warm smile illuminated his face. 

“Well, that was great, now let me return the favor, if you’re still down?” You said, and before you could finish the sentence, he nodded wildly. 

“Yes, fuck, just do it,” Danse said, helping you up from your position on the bed and onto his lap. You locked your lips with his, wrapping your legs around his thick waist. His erection was so hard and you ground your pussy against it, getting it slick with your cum. Danse let out a light moan and humped you back, his large hands digging into the mounds of your ass. “Oh, that’s, ah, so good,” Danse mumbled into your ear as you smirked.

“Get ready for the ride of your life, soldier,” you said, pulling back slightly as you pushed his back down on the bed. You backed up, sitting on his defined upper thighs, looking down at his fat dick, it was pulsing and dripping with need. Damn, maybe the Institute did do something great for humanity.

You pulled yourself on top of this unit of a man, and took his dick in your hand, stabilizing it before you sunk down on the tip. It was thick and you were happy for all the preparation of this would sting. The relief of finally taking a nice dick was almost rivaled by the look of absolute ecstasy on Danse’s face, his eyes squeezed shut, his thick eyebrows lax on his face and his mouth was in the shape of an “o”. Then you rapidly pushed down, filling yourself completely, eyes shut and moaning as you did, your hands gripping to Danse’s shoulders. Danse let out a small sound as you opened your eyes. His hands were practically shaking as he death gripped the mattress. 

“Could have… given me a warning,” Danse said, his words shaky. 

“What? I thought you liked surprises, especially good ones,” you smirked down at him and he rolled his eyes. You sharply moved your hips and he gasped, hands clutching at your waist. 

“Oh, yes,” Danse said, his hips thrusting up to meet yours. “I can’t last that long,” Danse continued, a bit embarrassed. You just smiled warmly at him.  
“I already had my fun, this is about you big boy,” you winked before grinding down on him as he thrusted up in you like a mad-man. You reached down and rubbed your clit as you bounced up and down on his amazing dick, hitting all the spots you needed. You moaned like a whore as you felt yourself get close to release, and by the way Danse was hammering into you, he was too.

“Wanna cum?” you asked, hardly able to talk, you could feel yourself getting so close.

“Yes, please. Inside you?” Danse grunted, his thrusts more savage than before as his lower abs tightened.

“Yes! Cum in me!” you moaned like a wanton whore as your eyes slid back in your skull and you felt your pussy tighten around him and Danse’s eyes almost popped out of his face.

“Oh, shit!” Danse barked out before giving a few last thrusts before stilling inside you. 

It took a few moments for both of you to catch your breath. You collapsed onto him, your sweaty bodies mingling into one. You chuckled lightly as you ran your hand through his damp hair. You felt his dick throb weakly in you and you buried your face into his neck, kissing it. 

“Was this… okay?” Danse asked, and you almost laughed.

“Was this okay? I came twice and I have a handsome man in my arms. I think I’m pretty great.”

“It’s just, are you okay with this. With us?” Danse asked, his arms wrapping around your waist. 

“Of course, I like you, Danse. You’re a good man, better than you think,” you said, fluffing his hair in his face.

“I don’t see it, but I’ll trust your judgement,” he mumbled, hugging you closer.

“Good, now get up and grab a towel, this is going to be a mess.”


End file.
